


When Writing A Confession of Love, Don’t Take Advice From the Idiots Around You

by blunderingcloudwalk



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunderingcloudwalk/pseuds/blunderingcloudwalk
Summary: Shinpachi finally decides to tell Kirara how he feels, and the gang gets together to help him write a letter.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo, Kirara/Shimura Shinpachi, Kondou Isao & Shimura Tae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	When Writing A Confession of Love, Don’t Take Advice From the Idiots Around You

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we got to see more of Kirara, so this is basically a sequel to the correspondence arc, around 3-4 years later.

Having all these people around him made Shinpachi feel nervous. He appreciated their support, but did he really need this much company to help him write a letter?  
And how did they find out so quickly? It was just last night when he had that conversation with his sister...

That night, as they were eating dinner (cooked by Shinpachi, fortunately), Otae looked up from her food and asked her brother, “Hey Shin-chan, how are things going with that girl you write letters to? You still keep in touch, right?” “Um, yeah,” he responded, a bit surprised. Otae hardly ever talked to him about Kirara. Why was she bringing her up now? His sister continued. “You like her, don’t you?” His face turned red as Otae softly laughed. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. But I’m just saying, isn’t it time you told her how you feel?”

What was all this love talk for? Shinpachi grew a bit defensive. “Where’s this coming from all of a sudden? Are you planning on confessing to Kondou or something?”  
If looks could kill, Shinpachi would have died right there from his sister’s serene yet sinister smile. “Shin-chan, you _know_ that gorilla has no place in my heart. Now don’t change the subject, ok?”  
“Ok,” He meekly agreed. He supposed that maybe he should confess to Kirara. They had been writing letters to each other for years now, and had built a nice relationship. He thought there was a pretty good chance that she liked him back, and even if she didn’t, he knew they could work things out. Honestly, why _hadn’t_ he told her how he felt? And then he realized. “I don’t know how.” Otae gave him a quizzical look. “You don’t know how to do what?” The glasses felt a bit of shame creep into his voice. “I’m grown adult, and I’ve never asked a girl out before. I’m absolutely clueless.”

Otae noticed how defeated her brother looked. “Don’t worry about it!” She assured him. “I’ll get some help. You just get a good night’s sleep, ok?”

That was how he ended up here, trying to put his feelings into words as he was surrounded by the freelancers, police officers, ninja, homeless man, and who-knows-what-else that he called his friends.

“I’ve got the perfect idea,” Kondou spoke with a serious expression. “You should tell her that she turns you on.”

“What the hell? No! Can’t you think of anything else?” Shinpachi knew that this was going to be a long afternoon.

“I dunno,” the gorilla scratched his head. “Maybe you could send her a dick pic? Give her a little preview of what’s to come?” Shinpachi’s face turned bright red, but before he could begin to scream in his trademark straight-man fashion, a head appeared from underneath the floorboards.

“Dick? Whose dick? Is it for sale can I have it?”

Shinpachi wasn’t even surprised at this point. He sighed, trying to compose himself. “Kyuubei, I know that it’s a running gag of yours, but can you _not_ randomly show up whenever dicks are mentioned? It’s a bit...unsettling.” “Oh, I didn’t just show up for that. I’ve been here for a while, stalking Otae.” She spoke as if it was a perfectly normal pastime.

“Kyu-chan, you don’t need to keep stalking me. We’re friends; we can hang out whenever you want.”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure that friends still think it’s weird when their friends stare at them in the bath.”

“ _What_?” Otae’s expression grew tense. But before she could complete her thought, Kondou spoke to Kyuubei. “Oh, so it _was_ you in the bathroom the other day. You’ve got good taste.” He nodded in approval.

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Otae was seething now.

 _Why are my friends so dysfunctional?_ Shinpachi wondered to himself as he watched his sister beat up the chief of police.

He spoke up. “Hey guys, remember what you came here for? Anyone have any advice?”

“Why don’t you just stalk her?” Shinpachi shook his head at Sacchan’s idea.

“Invite her to overthrow the government with you!” Katsura managed to dash in and out of the room before the Shinsengumi members took notice of him.

“Send her some mayonnaise.” Hijikata seemed to think that everyone loved the condiment as much as him.

“Just don’t bother. If you never try, you never fail.” Shinpachi gave Hasegawa a look of concern. Was he crying?

Ugh, why was nobody any help? Most of these people had probably never been on a successful date in their life. Shinpachi turned to Okita. “Hey, how did you tell Kagura that you had feelings for her?” The Shinsengumi officer thought for a moment. “I don’t think I ever gave her a proper confession. We just built up a bunch of sexual tension from fighting all the time.” Kagura almost choked on her sukonbu. “Shut up, pervert! You can’t just say things like that!!” “Well, I’m technically not wrong-“ she cut him off with a kick to the face, and the pair of rivals launched into a flurry of strikes and dodges.

Yamazaki spoke up. “Um, have you thought of going on a date, and confessing then? Maybe you could play badminton and get some anpan afterwards?”  
Why were anpan and badminton practically his only character traits? But going on a date did seem like a good idea. It might be easier and more meaningful to talk to Kirara directly. That being said, he would still need to write a letter inviting her to go out.

He decided to consult Gintoki. The wavy-haired samurai had been quiet this whole time. But as Shinpachi turned towards Gin, he found him lounging on the floor, reading Jump. The glasses sighed. “Why did you even come here if you’re just going to read Jump?” Gintoki looked up. “I dunno, moral support?” Shinpachi frowned. “Don’t give me that look. Honestly, do you think that any of these idiots are going to know what to say better than you? You’re the one who knows what’s-her-name the best-“ “Her name is Kirara,” Shinpachi interjected. “Whatever,” Gintoki continued dismissively. “She only showed up for one arc; cut me some slack. Anyway, you know her the best and you know your own feelings the best. Just tell her what you want to tell her, simple as that.”

Gin’s advice, careless as it sounded, was surprisingly helpful. It really was as simple as that. Shinpachi felt almost silly at how big a deal everyone made over this. But their banter was fun, and it reminded him of the times they had when he sent his first letter to Kirara. Shinpachi tuned out the sounds of all the fighting and side conversations as he wrote.

Finally, he sealed his message in an envelope. “Wait, when did you finish writing?” Otae asked. What does it say?” Shinpachi smiled at her. “That’s my business. But I’ll tell you this: I invited to meet up next week for a date.” His voice grew a bit softer. “That’s when I’m planning on telling her.” His sister clapped her hands. “That’s great!” Then she raised her voice. “Everyone, make sure you’re free next week if you want to stalk- I mean wish Shin-chan good luck on his date!” Shinpachi hoped that the crazy group of people wouldn’t actually end up watching him.

A week had passed now, and the the day of the date was here. He arrived early to the city center, and sat on a bench as he waited. He did a double-take. Did those half-hidden faces in the distance belong to his friends? As if she heard his thoughts, Otae gave him a thumbs-up from among the leaves and branches. They weren’t even trying to hide from him! Shinpachi wished that he didn’t pick a meeting place with so many trees. But as creepy as it was to have his friends stalk him, Shinpachi felt a bit of comfort at the gesture. And then he saw Kirara walking towards him.

“Ugh, I can’t hear anything they’re saying.” Otae fiddled with her binoculars as she sat perched in a tree. “Maybe we should give them some space and just ask how it went after,” suggested Kondou.  
Otae scoffed. _He_ of all people had the audacity to say that? “I don’t take advice from gorilla stalkers,” she hissed. “Besides, we all helped him with this, so we have a right to see it happen.”

She watched her little brother stand up and greet the girl. He began to blush as he spoke, and Kirara’s face turned red, too. Otae found herself holding her breath. After all these years, was that socially awkward otaku finally going to get a girlfriend? The pair of glasses-wearers hugged. _That looks promising..._ And then, Otae’s eyes met her brother’s, just for a moment, and he smiled at her. He did it.

“Guys, he did it!” At that moment, the entire group forgot about being quiet and let out a cheer.

“Huh? What was that?” Kirara startled at the sudden noise. Shinpachi took her hand as they began to walk away. “Ah, it’s probably just a group of idiots.”

He began to laugh, and she laughed, too.


End file.
